24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:William.Y.Fremont
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anton(Day 8).jpg page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 15:37, 2010 February 11 Image uploads policy Remember to follow the image policy of this wiki when uploading a screenshot. Each image needs to have a Fairuse tag and the correct episode image category. 05:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Click here to see what I mean by this. Remember all images need to have similar treatment. Also, what time in the episode can we see Adam? I'd like to fill out the article about him. 14:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Around 02:06 P.M.--William.Y.Fremont 14:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks man. How about Schulman? I just go through to add the content about why they were mentioned. You're doing great work finding these characters! 00:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About 09:32 William.Y.Fremont 05:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Perfect. I hope you continue to make character articles like this. And, although you're not obligated to do this, would you be willing to add some sentences about what the characters were doing when you make new pages? It helps me track down where to link them in the episode guide, so people will be able to visit the pages. 04:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ：Man,I'd love to,but my English is not good enough to do that.William.Y.Fremont 04:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rick Check out Talk:Rick (CTU). I think we do see him but I'm not sure. If you're sure he's unidentifiable, let me know on that Talk page. 07:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Added Forbiddens Back in July, you posted 4 ideas for the Forbidden list. In case you didn't get see yet, I figure you'd like to know that I have added 3, and found out that the 4th actually had a name: James (Day 4). These were great ideas! I left you a note of thanks on each entry so everyone would know your part in it. I am just sorry that I didn't get to add them sooner. 07:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I 've seen these yesterday but I forgot to leave you a message.And a big thanks to you for all the hard work you've done,bro. William.Y.Fremont 07:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Linking characters Help me with Duggan and Patty (Day 8), they need to be linked in their episode guides at the appropriate time when they were mentioned or appeared. Same thing with Jackie Chan, I have no idea what Main namespace article that will go on. is a nasty place for new articles to be! 04:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's done. And can you please move Patty (Day 8) to Patty and check my posts on the talk page of Deaths on 24? --William.Y.Fremont 10:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: That is perfect. I moved Patty so that is complete now too. As for Berkov, if you guys are confident enough to move forward, you can make the appropriate changes. Just remember to make note of the 2 facts why he's deceased in his BGIN: the driver's count of guards and the presence of a new corpse in that photo. Very impressive findings on this one too man. 12:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Poke, regarding question over at File_talk:Robert_Leighton.jpg. 21:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Other Jack Haha, you have no freakin' idea how excited I am that we've finally discovered another "Jack" in the 24''verse! It's always bothered me to no end that with all of the thousands of characters we know about, only ''one of them has ever been given such a common name as "Jack." I just thought you should know you've completely made my day with the addition of the Jack Schneider. :) --proudhug 23:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. I was excited as well. Unfortunately this Jack was killed. --William 14:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Erik Rondell Hey, I noticed you'd been collecting appearances of that McCullough guy on the photobucket site - if you get time, check out Erik Rondell to add his s7 & 8 stuff (I can't do it myself)! Also, I was wondering if you were able to check out Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am to see if the CTU chopper pilot is played by Michael Lugar (his s4 actor) or Chuck Tamburro (the s5 actor)? Not that I wanna commission work out of you or anything haha, just if you have time :)--Acer4666 15:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I'll do that soon as I finish my f**kin tests (Damn chemistry and maths) next week. BTW how do you identify Rondell? --William 10:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome, thank you! Good luck with the exams. ::Well I started to realise that everyone else in the group of stuntmen shown at Talk:Lock and Load were members of a group called stunts unlimited. You can see pictures of lots of the members here, also here, so I looked through and spotted Rondell. I think all those guys at stunts unlimited must have appeared a fair bit in 24, as all the main stunt co-ordinators are also part of the group.--Acer4666 11:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Manage to snatch a leisure and check the scene. I'll say it's 80% that guy is Chuck. It'll be easier to identify him if we have some full-face photos of Lugar. --William 12:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can't find anymore pics of Michael Lugar. But I definitely think it makes much more sense for the guy to be Chuck Tamburro, as he was a long-standing helicopter guy on 24, and he did s5 and s7 work--Acer4666 19:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Day 2 stuff Hey, sorry it took me so long to check out your userpage stuff. Episode 1: Can't make out either of the tags. When Jack says (according to my subtitles) "thank you gentlemen" to the guards, it sounds a lot like "thank you Jim", but probs just the pronunciation. Episode 3: Couldn't make out the cop's tag, but I'll be damned if that guy isn't Tony Donno! Again, no luck on the other tag, but the fourth cop (with the shotgun) does have an Erik Rondell look about him. Dunno if it's defs him - when I went thru some stunt guys yesterday, there was one who looked like Rondell, but I can't remember his name haha! Episode 4: Bill the anchorman is mentioned, he's eligible for an article, tho there's not a lot you can say about him... Episode 5: No luck with EMT tag at your time code, but later at 9:10 he treats michelle and his name tag is "Williams". I couldn't hear Dr Lazor, I heard something like "Dr Pesara to Radiology" or something, then a Dr Paulson faintly later on. The thing is these background chatter names have so little to put on the articles and they're pretty impossible to link to - I have a few overheard names in season 1 but don't think I'll ever get to making articles for them. Phillips is right, couldn't make out his partner's tag though. I believe Bill (Day 2) is the agent you're talking about at 9:10? Again, I think that EMT is Williams (the one with the moustache) O'Neil (Day 2) I added a while back, spelled like that according to my subtitles As for the reporter - I couldn't see a white haired guy at the start of ep6, there was a grey-haired guy but his hair wasn't as white as the reporter in ep5. And though he has dialogue in ep5, we can't get any sort of decent pic of him so I dunno about an unnamed entry Episode 6: No luck on either tags once again - that doctor is tantilising, but can't see it! And I do hear Dr Shapiro, but again whether his article could be linked is a tricky one. Sorry I haven't been able to help much, but these are good possible finds, and if you can make more notes for later episodes I'll always be willing to check them out!--Acer4666 12:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome man! I should be the guy to say sorry for your huge effort. And yeah I think i'm wrong about Dr Lazor and white-haired reporter. Anyway, Thanks again! :BTW, I think Bryan Friday kinda looks like Robert Joseph. What's your opinion? --William 12:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I seem to remember thinking that and comparing them...they look very similar but I'm not sure they're the same person...maybe they are, but it seems that the noses and ears are different. I dunno?--Acer4666 12:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes I've looked at these two as well, several times over the years, trying to get a judgment about it. It's really quite confusing, one moment I think it's him, the next not. Generally, however, I think there are differences: R Joseph seems to have a smaller nose, higher hairline, the ears don't quite appear to match, and the space between the top lip and the nose is taller. However their hair color and overall features do seem nearly identical. I would like to email him soon, to ask, unless someone has already done so? 21:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes I have facebooked him already - I posed it as a general "what did you do on 24" question, with an addendum of "are you this guy?", as I find sometimes people aren't so friendly if you open with an incorrect ident!--Acer4666 22:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Beau Bowden Hey man, I know that you have season 8 of 24, so I was wondering if you could take a look at this - this page shows a pic of the CTU extras from s8, and a guy called "Beau Bowden" second from the right. Just wondering if he plays a named character - I can't seem to find him from looking round, but maye he does. I've contacted him to ask if he remembers names of any other people - I notice combs in the back row of that shot. Anyways just thought I'd mention it to you, as our resident season 8 expert ;)--Acer4666 13:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I'll do that when I have some time. BTW you are excellent at finding those behind-the-scenes stuff! --William 13:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for uploading the picture ;) --Station7 16:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : Unrelated, but unworthy of its own topic: check out File:4x21_Bern_file.jpg, just in case you don't find it on my talk page first. I hope it isn't just gibberish Chinese characters, and that it contains useful info. There is another view of his file, with more characters... if you want to try and translate that one, too, email me using the link found here and I will send it directly. (You might find useful, but it's too out-of-focus for the wiki.) 04:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I got your reply and emailed the other ones; if you can't open them or something reply directly with email & I'll resend. 04:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, have you checked your mailbox? --William 03:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't understand what your reply meant and forgot, apologies. You have the clearer images for sure (how is the quality difference so pronounced, anyway?) The ones I was able to get in comparison were useless! 05:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: What about the names? Should we create pages for 'em? --William 15:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: There were names in the Chinese writing? I don't know to be frank, esp since there is no precedent for it. Do you have a translation of what Bern's paper says? 01:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Never mind. Here's my rough translation: : During 1989-1992 Bern was trained by National Machinery Appraisal Academy (not sure and don't know whether this academy exist or not) and received some basic gun training, and passed the test of Tool Mark Examiner (maybe you guys can have better words) by Federal, State and local law enforcement. The course of Academy including the basic knowledge of gun and tool mark appraisal and was trained under supervision. Then he became a qualified gun and tool mark examiner. The completed course including gun appraisal and detection techniques, the techniques of gun smuggling, armed personnel, arson detection. : Besides these, he received many close battle fighting skills. : During 1991-1997, he jointed US Marine Corps as a private and served in ??? (couldn't see that), and successfully completed the mission of capturing a rebel Somalian warlord. He succeeded in searching and organizing ??? notorious terrorist Sadeed Kulad. As official report, during this battle, ??? shot and killed 20 civilians and at least 9 people were wounded. This team is in charge of security of ??? newly elected President Abad Alah Yusuf from Nairobi and Prime Minister Muhammad Ali ??? ... mission is to station in Somalia in his service time in late 1996 to early 199?. ......During this time he took an active part in taking out local militia members. In 1997 Bern received a Purple Heart medal. : In 1999 he joined Counter Terrorist Unit. ...... --William 04:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: This stuff certainly makes for very interesting BGIN data for Howard Bern's individual page. Thanks for translating it! Given the unclear nature of some of it, I'm not certain those names themselves warrant articles or would be useful as such. 06:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Adam (Day 8) I'm trying to track down where the name for Adam (Day 8) was mentioned, but cannot find it. Do you remember where this was from? 04:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, the time he opened door for Chloe? Chloe said something like "Thanks, Adam." --William 11:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Listening to it carefully, I'm unable to make out what she's saying... it almost sounds like "Scott Evan" or "Is that Evan" either of which makes no sense, of course. Assuming that last part is Adam, I'm still wondering what might the earlier syllable have been. Any ideas? She's really mumbly there and no ccs or subs are available. 00:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know and I can't check the episode now. Let's wait for others' advice. --William 15:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Bierko prison escort agents Hey William, back in January you mentioned 5 deaths to add on the Deaths on 24 article. I did not see your post, but made a similar one right beneath that post, in which I thought 4 was the number to add. Just today I added 4, but I'd like to make sure if that is correct. The discrepancy is the number of agents that were seen in the lead car: do you recall which scene shows that 2 men were in there for certain? (Of course, everyone does know that there were at least 2 men were in each car, but only the ones that are visually confirmed can be added.) 21:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :here and here. I think there's an agent who's wearing a helmut sitting in the shotgun seat in the lead car. --William (talk) 08:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tsuyoshi Abe in S6 prequel Hey William! It's been a while - hope you're well. I had a quick question for you - quite a while ago you added Tsuyoshi Abe to the credits of the S6 prequel, and I was trying to find him in it. Unfortunately I don't have it on my dvd so am going off a bad quality version online, so I'm not sure which guy is him. I thought perhaps the guy who was electrifying Jack at the start, or maybe the one who leads him away at the end - but I'm not sure. Do you remember who you thought it was? Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for taking so long to reply, Acer. Yeah I originally thought he played the torturer who electrified Jack. But now after comparing them I think he's not Mr.Abe. I have jumped to conclusion back then. Sorry. --William (talk) 08:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) LAD names Hey William, just about some of the pics you uploaded from Live Another Day - was this guy called Staines at some point? And with Thompson, his name on the chest looks like it ends it "hurst", was he named Thompson some other time? (my bad it is thompson) Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Acer, I plan to edit at a later time, but never mind. :During the beach scene，the gun camera shows Staines as TAC 6 and TAC 6 is on the pier.At that time that bald MP7 agent is the only one on the pier. So I think we've got a match! :I think I also find out which agent is Armstrong. During Jack's fight with Armstrong and Cutler we can see that the agent with the cap's callsign is TAC 6 (probably a continuity error?) when he's being kicked and since Armstrong is TAC 3 so the asian agent is Armstrong. :Regarding Thompson and this shot I uploaded earlier, actually their last letter was covered. Should we just treat them like Nicolaides and Make pages despite the incompleteness? --William (talk) 12:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Aha, I was trying to match up the TAC6 person but missed the little "Staines" at the bottom of the screen! Great spot. ::And yeah, the Armstrong/Cutler ident is good, presumably they switched Staines over to the TAC 6 channel after Cutler got knocked out or something. Shame TAC14, the guy hit by the metal gate, doesn't have a name! ::And yeah, that nametag definitely says "Thompson", so I think we can make a page for him no problem. ::Awesome discoveries!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:49, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Hey, congratulations on getting the rollback position. Please make sure you read and acknowledge the rollbacker policy, though - it is only to be used in cases of vandalism. Good faith edits, such as adding relevant external links, need to be reverted in the usual way with an edit summary--Acer4666 (talk) 11:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :My bad. I thought it was vandalism and there's no cancel button. Won't happen again. --William (talk) 11:50, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Nametags Hey do you have images for these nametag names you've been spotting? I can't make them out on my dvd, do you have a higher quality version of the old episodes?--Acer4666 (talk) 13:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I'll upload them to photobucket. --William (talk) 13:26, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Nice work and a question Hey man, just wanted to say you're doing a terrific job with all these new character articles. Keep it up! :Also, I wanted to ask your opinion on something - there's a (somewhat overblown) debate going on in the forum that, basically, boils down to whether we should continue to use "Day X" headers for single-season characters (M. Young, Savage) or do away with them altogether (Cutler, Fuller, Hugh Gurney, Rebecca Holmes). I've noticed that you've done it both ways, and that's probably because I altered the new character page template when I shouldn't have. Since you've been doing a lot of the new pages, do you have a preference one way or the other? I've laid out a bunch of arguments in favor of no headings - it looks better, it's unnecessary for single-season characters, it's more consistent with other in-universe articles, to name a few - but I'd really like your input, if you have any. I'm also advocating that longer, multi-season characters be switched over to use a "Biography" h2 followed by h3's instead of h2's (like on James Harman, Victor Drazen, etc.) Anyway - keep up the good work! :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll leave my opinions there. --William (talk) 04:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) James Muller Hey, I dunno if George Choat ever got back to u on twitter about the identification of the peeps in the CIA picture, the white guy near the front on the left with his mouth open is apparently James Muller, seen on-screen here!--Acer4666 (talk) 10:18, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :And the white guy behind him with the girl (poss Cynthia Garbutt?) on his shoulder I believe is Nathanjohn Carter--Acer4666 (talk) 10:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::And the guy at the back just to the right of Angus Risbridger could be Ken Birk?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::And the black woman poking her head out from behind Rimmel Daniel is Motunrayo Omoniyi?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haven't been on twitter for weeks so just got on and he hasn't replied that message yet. George's a nice guy but I don't think he knew everyone's name in the picture. But glad he had provided some information! ::::Regarding the actors: I think you are right on James Muller, but isn't Carter this guy? If you are suggesting the woman right to the white shirt man and left to Erik in this picture is Cynthia, I think it's a possibility. And the guy you are referring as Birk, I think he's Stephen Parker. Couldn't open Motunrayo's facebook, can you provide a picture of her? --William (talk) 11:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nice shot of the CIA agents assembled - yeah Cynthia Garbutt looks like the white shirt woman in that shot. :::::I think Carter is the guy you linked, I think it's same guy in the behind the scenes shot with the woman on his back, just a weird angle making his hair look lighter. Fairly sure they're the same person. :::::Sorry I didn't mean Stephen Parker, I meant Ken Birk was the guy to the right of Angus as you look at the photo. So the guy on Angus's left, between him and Zac Rashid--Acer4666 (talk) 11:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Motunrayo Omaniyi--Acer4666 (talk) 11:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Keep an eye out for Dolly Ballea, she was named in the shot of the CIA nametags and is friends with all the other extras on fbook ;)--Acer4666 (talk) 11:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Oh it's THAT CIA pic! I thought you were referring to the shot George posted on instagram or the CIA assembled shot, which left me of no clue of what you are talking about. My bad:P :::::::In that bts shot I no longer believe Cynthia is the girl on Nathan's back who looks much more younger. I think that guy is Ken Birk, but their hair is a little different comparing with his twitter photo. And I don't suppose Motunrayo is either woman in that pic, or maybe I'm not good at identifying colored people so better ask others to compare. --William (talk) 12:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Haha sorry if I confused you! ::::::David Blake is the black guy at the front of the CIA selfie picture ::::::As for the two black women, yeah it's not a great quality shot so I can't be sure, I just assumed George Choat was naming people in the picture when he reeled off that list of names. He's pretty much named them all! The other woman, she had a CIA nametag in Jon cassar's pic, (bottom row of tags, third from back left) but the name just isn't visible. Looks like the second name ends in "RCE" or "RGE" maybe starting with AA or M or something? ::::::Lyanta Peters is another extra in that bunch of nametags--Acer4666 (talk) 12:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wow wow wow, you are saying that the man next to Faith Elizabeth is David Blake? I always think he's Gbenga... :::::The other woman you are referring to is Morayo Akande, who is also known as Motunrayo Omaniyi? --William (talk) 13:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I know it's a long shot, but is it possible that Nicon Caraman played Snyder? I rememberd Daniel Westwood said that the actor was a nice Ukraine fella, and Nicon was born in USSR. --William (talk) 13:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC)